


Let's Pretend Happy End

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Complicated Relationships, Femslash, Multi, Sequel, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes right down the tubes, Kara gets everything and nothing, and so on. Sequel to "...and Other Indoor Sports"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend Happy End

"I think we should tell him," says Kara to Laura three days later. "It would frak with his head, and I love messing with Lee."

"I think you love it a little too much," the president replies, enjoying the way that Starbuck bounces around a room in search of a way to run off nervous energy. "Or maybe you're looking to show off?"

Kara stops moving around and smirks. "Oh, what would I be showing off?" she asks, leaning against the wall. "You're the cradle-robbing president who is abusing her power to seduce a young subordinate. Maybe I want to warn people that given the opportunity, Madam President will push you up against a wall and..."

"Lieutenant," Laura says in the command tone, sitting up straight. "As I recall, the pushing was done by a certain blonde pilot who took remarkable liberties with her president."

With a seductive little growl, Kara stalks forward. "And as I recall," she says, not cowed at all, "The president liked those liberties."

"That's entirely beside the point," Laura answers. "What was the point again?"

"We should tell Lee," Kara says. "He's going to find out anyway."

Laura sighs and slouches into her seat. Kara takes this as a sign of victory and seats herself on the narrow, lightly padded arm of the chair, teetering and swaying toward falling into Laura's lap.

"He is if you keep doing that," Laura says, shaking her head. "As will the entire fleet, God Almighty, and any Cylons who like to watch."

Kara falls into Laura's lap. "Ashamed of me already?" she quips. "Or...what? You invite me over, we have mind-bendingly amazing sex, and now I need to go home until the next time you're horny so nobody knows the president likes hers young, hot, and female?"

"This is very inappropriate," Laura protests weakly. She never does a very good job protesting when Kara is actually touching her, and within two kisses, is kissing Kara back.

"And fun," Kara says.

"Oh, lots of fun," Laura agrees. "But I didn't figure on...well, what are we doing right now, Lieutenant Thrace?"

"Making out in a chair," Kara says. "For fun."

Laura laughs a little. She has found that she's rather fond of the woman who is using her as a lounger, and given that she had never expected to have sex with another woman, let alone three times in an hour? She can forgive Kara's blatant attempt to manipulate her.

"Point taken," Laura says affectionately. "But let's not forget that being found together making out in a chair for fun could be taken in a number of ways you might not like."

Kara nods, and suddenly her breath hisses in. Laura looks up, and sure enough, Captain Apollo is staring at them like he's been hit by a Cylon heavy raider.

"Hi," Kara says. "We were just talking about you."

Lee doesn't say anything, and it's the way that he's staring at Laura that makes the whole room miserable. And surprises both women to no end, considering that the assumption between them has been that Captain Apollo does not view his president as a sexual being.

"Wow," Kara says after a moment of being in-between the most uncomfortable shared gaze ever. "I could go away. You two can totally have your talk alone if you..."

"Kara, shh," the president says. "Captain Apollo, do you have something to say, or do you intend to keep looking at me the way your father does when he's about to chew me out for making a mistake?"

"I really can't think of a thing, sir," Lee says in his best big jerk tone of voice. Kara rolls her eyes. "We're scheduled for a meeting."

Kara suddenly feels cold and unwanted, even though Laura Roslin's hand is on her hip and Lee is fully five feet away and seething. In fact, now she's a prop, and Kara doesn't love the prop-feeling. She pulls herself away from the president, even though she falls on her ass on the floor doing it.

"My apologies for being occupied, Captain," the president replies crisply. "Kara, please don't try to huddle in the corner. It isn't Captain Adama's job to judge what we're doing."

This is ridiculous. Kara stands up and gives them both ugly, ugly looks, folding her arms around herself. Of course things can't be simple and easy, but how was she supposed to guess, after that little kiss Lee gave her on her return to the fleet, that he didn't...that he was...?

"So were you two ever going to mention the raging insane love thing?" she asks, feeling isolated. "Or are you two going to tell me you're not?"

"We're not," Lee says.

"It's complicated," Laura says at the same time.

"What's complicated? You two want to have sex until you can't see straight, and so I kind of feel used what with Lee's welcome-home kiss and your whole seduction thing and...seriously, what the frak are you pissed about, Lee?" Kara storms, wanting to hit something very hard.

"She's going to die, you idiot," Lee snarls. "Maybe that's what's complicated. Maybe the whole thing is that yeah, the last thing I expected to see were the two women I love wrapped around each other."

Neither Kara nor Laura seem very touched by the "women I love" part; Laura in particular closes her eyes for a moment to count ten. Kara just shakes her head, disgusted.

"Yeah, you poor thing," Kara says. "Someone you love loves you back."

The president has apparently completely withdrawn within herself, because the look on her face is unreadable. She keeps looking at Kara and then at Lee, and the blankness of her expression is starting to bother Kara.

"And what about you?" Kara asks, turning on her. "You ever gonna tell me that you close your eyes and think of Apollo?"

Laura bites her lip. "Kara," she says. "Are you going to tell me you don't?"

Lee snorts. "Are you two going to have this conversation while I'm standing here?" he asks.

"Shut up, Lee," Kara snaps. "You don't get to talk now."

Laura starts massaging the bridge of her nose. "Children," she says coldly but just loudly enough to get both their attention. "Before our conversation deteriorates into next week's salacious gossip on the newsletter circuit, why don't we try to act like reasonable adults and stop fixing blame?"

Lee and Kara stare at the president, who is apparently rather pissed off at them. Lee closes the door behind him and sits down immediately. Kara, appalled at how big a mama's boy...or mama's boyfriend, the duplicitous motherfrakker...Lee is, remains standing and glaring.

Apparently Laura is surprised at neither reaction.

"Kara, I'm sorry you feel used," she says. "I think it's something you and I should discuss, because I...didn't mean for things to get serious. Nor did I think you did."

Kara knows she's supposed to say something, but just snorts and looks at Lee. Okay, so she mutters, "Yeah, sure," but that's not really saying anything.

"Kara, don't be a brat," Lee says.

"Lee, shut up and take your medicine," Kara snarks back. "I got my talking-to, and now Mommy can tell you why it's bad of you to feel all jealous because Mommy didn't pine after you all the way to the grave because you're a big chicken about speaking up until it's already too late."

Lee glares at Kara, open-mouthed. "You are SO impossible," he says.

"Not wrong, though," Laura adds. "Blunt, but not wrong."

Kara snickers. It is kind of fun watching Lee get his from the president, because nobody can steamroller this woman. Well, Kara has managed once or twice. But it takes a little physical effort to push Laura's buttons; she's the kind of woman you kiss into submission.

"So," and Lee swallows, "Now what? I love you. You know I love you. You **knew** I loved you. And instead you take the opportunity that's there instead of saying a word to me that we could..."

"We can't," Laura says.

Lee gets up and gets into Laura's face, which surprises the hell out of Kara, seizing the president by her shoulders.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Yeah, really?" Kara says, back to feeling like the fifth wheel. "It's not like those rumors didn't come up the second you two ran off to start your stupid-ass revolution. It's not like either of you have anyone else in your way. Just frak already and deal with your big doomed romance grief later, and I'll just head back to Galactica so you can have your 'meeting.'"

And for the first time ever, Kara sees something like real pain on the president's face as she looks at Lee's chest and then over at Kara. It's not guilt, but it's definitely regret. She looks up at Lee, and Kara hates them both a lot, because it's all in her shining eyes and in Lee's smile.

"Yeah," Kara mutters, taking off because she is not signed on for this.

"Kara Thrace," says the president, standing up. "That's really defeatist and mature of you, but I don't believe for a second that you're going to walk away and give up what you want for big, doomed love."

Bitch. Kara wheels and stares Laura down, fists clenched. "Rather walk away than get pushed out," she says. "I know where I'm not wanted."

"Who says you're being pushed anywhere?" Laura asks, reaching out and putting a hand on Kara's shoulder. "I don't seem to recall asking you to leave."

Lee hasn't said anything. This strikes Kara as funny, but Laura is looking at Kara with affection. And regret. And something else that makes Kara want to stay.

"I'm not dumb. I get that I'm kind of superfluous here," Kara says.

"Stay where you are," Laura orders, pulling closer to Kara until they are nose-to-nose again, and Kara doesn't quite understand how it is that Laura gets away with this. "What do you want, Kara? Tell me what you want, and I will give it to you."

Kara's heart starts going like mad. "Anything, huh?" she asks.

"Yes," says Laura. She's not lying. Kara can see into her, and if Kara wants Laura to leave the room so she can frak Lee after slapping him for being such a jerk, Laura will go.

"I don't know what to say," Kara says, half-snickering but only because she feels awkward. "Nobody's said that to me before, so I don't know what to do."

Laura smiles, and Lee, seemingly synced to Laura's smiles, puts one warm hand on Kara's back. Oh. Oh, they wouldn't -- well, they would if Kara wants, because Laura promised and Laura won't break a promise, and Lee will do what she wants, but Kara is boggled at the idea of whatever she wants.

"Lee Adama loves you," Lee reminds Kara. "No takebacks."

Gods, they belong together. They're both too good at this, because Kara's starting to melt. Laura will give her whatever she asks for, like a fairy godmother or someone who owes Kara big. Lee loves her, no takebacks. All Kara has to do is agree to the thing they're offering her and she gets them both.

"I don't know," Kara says, loving the idea but not sure she can deal with the fallout. "I think maybe this is a bad idea."

"Of course it is," Laura agrees, running her teeth over her lower lip. "It's a very bad idea that could potentially get everyone into a great deal of hot water."

Lee kisses Kara on the back of her neck. "Didn't think Starbuck would be afraid of a little trouble," he murmurs.

"There's trouble and then there's," and Kara pauses, gulping. "You two. Right here. Offering me whatever I want."

"So that's better or worse than trouble?" Lee asks, warm and encouraging and slipping an arm around Kara's waist.

"So much worse," says Kara, even though she leans back against Lee and Laura puts her fingertips on Kara's lips and smiles. "With trouble, at least you know you shouldn't be doing it."

Laura laughs, and Lee starts to kiss Kara from her earlobe down to her shoulder. "Welcome to the joys of real life," Laura says, pushing the hair out of Kara's eyes. "One day you're trying to save humanity, the next you're on Kobol chasing down mythological roadmaps."

"And then the day after that, you're having a charged sexual encounter with the president and your best friend," Lee adds, nibbling on Kara's neck as Laura's hand comes to rest atop one of his.

"Yeah, we didn't need that," Kara replies, snorting.

She's going to say yes, of course. She's already said it. The room's alive with sex and love and tragedy and nobody's telling her to go, that she can't understand, that she's nobody in this little drama. Lee loves her. Laura, well, frak knows with her, but Laura is well-intentioned and knows how to make Kara happy.

So she closes her eyes a little and tries to smile. Lee laughs, and Laura shakes her head and puts her hands on Kara's stomach, and Kara is swaying between the two of them knowing it's a bad idea, but feeling good. Feeling good because Lee is kissing her, and Laura is doing that thing she does with her hands and Kara's hips and they're not bad people for doing this.

She's not bad or jealous or wrong for doing this, Kara thinks desperately, wrapping one arm around Lee awkwardly, and pushing her hips forward against Laura's. They wouldn't want her with them if she was the bad one. She is not going to think of the word "used" because it's tickling the tip of her tongue.

Laura grabs Kara's other hand and kisses it. It'll be okay, Kara thinks. They all know what they're doing. She presses her hand against Laura's face.

It'll be okay. She hopes.


End file.
